la corona de los elementos
by Nina239
Summary: Slade tiene un nuevo plan para destruir el mundo y la única forma de detenerlo es usando el poder de los 6 elementos. El pasado de raven viene para quedarse, pero...¿que cambiará ahora que terra ha vuelto y quizás el mundo sea destruido? ¿tendrá raven el valor de confesarle sus sentimientos al chico que ama?/ {cancelado} el cap 2 esta subido en la cuenta de El Cuervo Negro


**¡Hola! Soy Fauna y les traigo una historia de los jovenes titanes. Puede que no tenga mucho que ver con la serie pero haré mi mayor esfuerzo. En este fic los titanes tienen 15 años todos, al igual que los OCs. Bien, comencemos.**

**AVISO: en este fic habrá frases (osea conjuros) en latín; pero pondré la traducción al español justo al lado, entre : "{}" ¿ok?**

**capitulo 1º: **_**cinco billetes de solo ida para el reino de los elementos**_

Era un día normal en la ciudad de Jump City, los titanes estaban en sus actividades matutinas: Starfire estaba cocinando algo que, según ella, era delicioso; Robin estaba en su investigación para hayar el paradero de Slade; Raven estaba en posición de loto frente el gran ventanal del salón; Cyborg estaba jugando una partida en las carreras; y chico bestia estaba preparando un plato enorme de tofu para él solito. Un silencio comodo inundaba la torre T, aunque este no duró mucho, ya que un enorme portal negro se abrió derepente en medio del enorme salón ; los titanes, asustados, se pusieron en posicion de defensa frente al portal por temor a lo que pudiera salir. Y salió...¡TERRA!

titanes: ¿¡TERRA?! -dijeron sorprendidos

La chica no pudo hablar ya que otras chicas le cayeron encima. Raven se acercó la montón de chicas y con sus poderes las hizo flotar y las pudo ver. Acto que hizo que sus ojos se abrieran de par en par. Ella las conocía a todas! Pero no dijo nada. El petirrojo le dijo que las bajara y ella así lo hizo y el lider comenzó su interrogatorio.

robin: ¿quienes sois? -comenzó el joven maravilla

aqua: Yo soy Aqua, princesa del agua - dijo una chica de cabello largo a media espalda y de color azul cielo, ojos de un color azul zafiro y piel palida; llevaba una camisa azul, un pantalon vaquero negro, una converse rojas y el pelo en una semi-cola

brisa: Yo soy Brisa, princesa del aire - dijo una chica de cabello blanco y hasta los hombros, ojos de color verde y piel bronceada; llevaba una camisa blanca, una chaquta azul, una falda negra y zapatos planos verdes; y el pelo suelto con una diadema blanca

flarion: Yo soy flarion, princesa del fuego - dijo una chica de cabello rojo y largo hasta la cintura, ojos color naranja y piel muy bronceada; llevaba un vestido rojo a medio muslo y unas mallas negras y zapatos planos negros; y el pelo en una cola alta

terra: A mi ya me conoceis pero igual digo. Soy Terra, princesa de la tierra - dijo la rubia; llevaba el pelo suelto con sus tipicas gafas, llevaba una camisa amarilla, unos vaqueros negros y una converse azules

sol: Y yo soy sol, princesa de la luz - dijo una chica de cabellos castaño largo hasta las rodillas y ojos morados; llevaba un vestido negro a medio muslo con una cinta roja debajo del pecho y mallas moradas y zapatos planos negros; llevaba el pelo suelto pero con una diadema blanca que brillaba como si estuviera adornada con estrellas de verdad

cyborg: ¿y que haceis aquí? -pregunta el robot con una ceja alzada { yo: ¿cy tiene cejas? o.O}

ellas: venimos por ella -dicen al mismo tiempo mientras señalan a la titan oscura; la cual traga saliva y dice con la voz temblorosa

raven: ¿pasó algo con la corona? -pregunta muy temerosa de la respuesta

terra: por desgracia sí, conejita -responde la rubia con una pequeña sonrisa, que se ensancha al decir "conejita"

raven: te dige mil veces que no me llames así, gatita -dice la chica con un tono entre molesto y divertido

terra: ggggrrrrr -gruñe la chica

sol: debemos irnos ya -dice dirigiendose al portal- tus amigos pueden venir si quieren rae-rae

raven: van a venir -dice mientras, con sus poderes, mete a los otros en el portal. Luego de un destello blanco, aparecen en un lugar nuevo. Una ciudad muy rara; gente volando, andando, corriendo y haciendo todo tipo de cosas magicas.

aqua: bienvenidos al reino de los elementos! -dice la peli-azul con una gran sonrisa

robin: a ver, a ver...me estoy confundiendo...¿¡que demonios está pasando?! -dice exaltado el chico maravilla,confundido por toda esta situación

terra: ya os explicaremos todo...pero antes iremos al castillo...aunque está un poco lejos...

brisa: tranquila gatita -dice con una sonrisa tierna- yo los llevo! -al segundo la chicas se pone en posicion de loto,sentada en el suelo- consectetuer adipiscing elit, quod trahit ventus, in qua invocatum est non fugere, et adducam eos ad bene** {yo: traducción del latín:**_"portal de viento, transporta a los chicos que no vuelan y llevalos al hogar donde descansa el bien"_**} **-en ese momento un remolino se formó bajo los pies de los titanes y así como vino se fue, pero llevandose a los titanes, excepto a starfire- oh...que pasó?

raven y terra: ella vuela -dicen al mismo tiempo, luego se miran sorprendidas y soltaron una pequeña risita

flarion: pues vale...-voltea a ver a starfire- disculpe señorita...

star: starfire -dice al comprender que no se había presentado

flarion: starfire...debemos emprender el vuelo ya o no llegaremos...chicas!

Al momento una rafaga de viento hace un pequeño remolino, en el cual se sube brisa; luego una ola de mar aparece de la nada y forma un remolino de agua, y en él se sube aqua; luego una roca aparece de la nada y en ella se sube terra; luego aparece una llamarada de fuego que se transforma en una roca de fuego, y en ella se sube flarion; luego aparecen dos esferas, una blanca y otra negra; la blanca se aplana y en ella se sube sol, y la negra se aplana y en ella se sube raven.

flarion: vamos?

todas: si!

Las chicas emprenden el vuelo, dos de ellas estaban confundidas pero tranquilas, mientars otras cinco estaban muy preocupadas...y ahora sabremos porqué...las chicas ya han llegado...se encontraban en un castillo de piedra, rodeada de un rio de lava en el cual peces azules y verdes se veían nadar...los chicos admiraban la enorme construcción cuando las chicas llegaron...era hora de explicar todo...

robin: bien...¿ahora nos explicaréis que pasa?

aqua: claro...pero entremos...¿ok?

titanes: ok

Todos entraron en el enorme castillo, era todo de piedra, había muebles antiguos de madera pero la poca tecnología que había era muy moderna...tanto que fascinó a cyborg...luego de una larga caminata llegaron al salón...una habitación de paredes de piedra, una mesa enorme de madera y un sofa negro...

sol: sentaos -todos lo hizieron- supongo que tendréis muchas preguntas...podéis hacer todas las preguntas que queráis...pero no podremos responder a todas...

raven: yo quiero saber que pasó...acordamos que solo nos reuniriamos cuando algo muy malo pasara...¿que pasó chicas?...no me asusteis

terra: sabíamos que preguntarías eso...-baja la cabeza un segundo, luego la levanta y se levanta de su silla y va hacia la ventana- slade...-dice con enojo y frustración, un grito de asombro salió de la boca de los titanes

robin: ¿que tiene que ver slade con todo esto?

brisa: él...-baja la cabeza- a robado las gemas...

raven: ¿¡QUÉ?! -se levanta de la silla- ¿¡como qué slade robó las gemas?! ¿¡ que va a hacer él con las gemas?! -dice/grita muy exaltada

terra: él va a...-se acerca a raven- construir la corona y con ella...-lagrimas se juntan en sus ojos y todos lo notan, pero raven le pone una mano en el hombro y le sonríe dulcemente, cosa que sorprende a los titanes- ...él va a...destruir el mundo -dijo con todo su pesar

Los titanes abrieron los ojos comoplatos, las princesas bajaron la cabeza y raven...ella...tenía los ojos llenandose de lagrimas que amenazaban con salir...ella estaba preocupada por el bienestar de todos sus amigos...pero en su mente solo pasaba el nombre de alguien...alguien al que su corazón quería mucho...alguien al que ella quería proteger hasta su ultimo aliento...

raven: _*chico bestia...*_

**Eso es todo por ahora! Quiero saber su opinión sobre este capitulo y así saber si lo continuo o no...quiero aclarar una cosa: muchos odian a terra por lo que le hizo a los titanes...yo le tengo cierto rencor pero me parece una chica muy agradable...por eso en este fic, terra y raven son mejores amigas.**

**Eso es todo...bueno una cosa más...en este fic habrá amistad, humor, romance y acción...las parejas serán: robstar...cybee...los OCs tendrán parejas OCs u otros personajes de la serie...y sobre todo...bbrae...**

**Espero que les guste el fic ^.^ **

**-nina239**


End file.
